Second Reason
by MySweetAmethyst04
Summary: Byakuya x OC...A story about a broken and forgotten promise.
1. Prologue

A Second Reason

The Heart has Reasons...That reason will never understand...

Prologue

He broke her heart decades ago

She never wants to see him again

But the time calls for their paths to meet again

Will he remember now what he promised?

Will she give him a second chance?

Could he make a wilted cherry blossom to bloom again?

A second reason for loving…


	2. Beginning

Chapter One: The new lieutenant

Kuchiki Byakuya put down his writing brush. Even thought the Arrancar together with Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname was finished a month ago, he still has tons of work.

It is even harder since Abarai Renji, his lieutenant, was promoted as the 5th squad captain, filling up the hole of Aizen. Of course, he didn't have any objections for that, Abarai proved himself worthy of a captain seat and he achieved his Bankai.

Byakuya was born at the noble family of Kuchiki, the greatest among all Sereitei's clan. He was trained not only to be a leader but also a fighter. And by far he is the most famous. He is the 28th head of the clan of the Kuchiki and the white headpiece called kanseikan symbolizes his status. Together with the white haori, he is the captain.

But Byakuya committed two crimes that injured the family name.

First, by marrying a poor Rukongai commoner named Hisana, he had accepted a person from Rukongai to enter the noble house and bear the family name. But Hisana died fifty-five years ago.

The second is adopting her younger sister, Rukia. And by doing this he committed another disgraced.

But the only reason he married Hisana is because he lobed her. He then remembered what the people of the clan did when he said he'll marry Hisana.

"_Byakuya-sama, you can't possibly marry a woman like her", a branch family head said. He said this not minding that Hisana is in the room with them._

_She bowed her black head but Byakuya gripped her hand. _

"_She came from Izuru, one of the filthiest places in Rukongai!" an advisor said._

"_And you're supposed to marry the……." Another said._

"_I don't care the damn who I'm supposed to marry, I'll only marry Hisana", Byakuya fiercely said forgetting his regal attitude._

Yet the forbidden love between heaven and earth last only in five years. She left him alone.

Now he only has the memories of her.

He closed his eyes. Lately the advisors are persuading him to marry. He should have an heir!

But he has no plan to do so, He loved her alone, still love her and he will love only her.

His thoughts were bothered by a soft knock on the door.

"Sumimassen…" a gentle voice said.

Then the door was opened by a…

LADY…


	3. The New Lieutenant

**Chapter Two: The new lieutenant**

* * *

His thoughts were bothered by a soft knock on the door.

"Sumimassen…" a gentle voice said.

Then the door was opened by a…

LADY…

* * *

She has long pale gold hair that is streaked with pink. Her hair look healthy; they seemed to be soft and smooth.

She tied it on a high ponytail by a thick red ribbon and she has bangs. She also wears a black headband.

She is wearing the shinigami uniform but like others she improvised it.

Her sleeves has embroidery of red, five, pointed petal flowers with green stems.

A red five pointed petal flower…clearly she's Fujiwara he thought.

Her kimono is tightly shut but she is wearing a white obi with an enormous red ribbon tied elaborately on her back. (A/N Just like Senna).

She is not wearing a hakama instead she lets the kimono to extend on her waist. She is wearing a white pleated skirt that reaches above her knees.

She is not wearing the straw sandals also instead she's wearing loose white boots that reaches just below her knees. Her Zanpaktou is on her back tied on the ribbon.

Byakuya was amazed by her beauty.

Her skin is like ivory, though he didn't touch it he knew they are soft and smooth.

Her cheeks are pink and her nose is on its normal size.

But Byakuya didn't like her eyes. Yes, they are beautiful, the color of an amethyst sparkling under thick curling lashes. Yet, her eyes are cold, no life, and full of sadness. Byakuya don't like it.

Most of all, her lips, they are pink and they look soft and smooth.

Her lips are frowning. She could be more beautiful if her face is more cheerful.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked.

She bowed solemnly and said.

"Watashi wa namae Fujiwara Sakura. I am your lieutenant. Hajimemashitte" she said.

Romaji

Hakama

is a divided (_Umanori_) or undivided skirt (_Andon_) which resembles a wide pair of pants, traditionally worn by men but now also by women in less formal outfits, and is also worn in certain martial arts such as aikido. A hakama typically has pleats, a koshiita (a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer), and himo (long lengths of fabric tied around the waist over the obi, described below). Hakama are worn in several budo arts such as aikido, kendo, iaidō and naginata. Hakama are also worn by women at college graduation ceremonies. They can range from very formal to visiting wear, depending on the pattern

Obi

An obi is a sash worn with kimonos by both men and women.

Watashi wa namae: My name is

Hajimemashitte: Pleasure to meet you

Author's Notes...

I hope you enjoy the story.

Read and Review Please

All coments are appreciated.


	4. Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter Three: The Cherry Blossoms**

Yosh, This is the third chapter…

Hope you enjoy it

* * *

"You said, you came from the Fujiwara Clan?" Byakuya asked. He is reading her promotion paper. 

"Hai" she said.

Fujiwara Clan is a clan once famous to Sereitei. But an internal affair damaged the clan. One of the branch family rebelled against them and a family war happened. But now, the rumors say that they are slowly rising up and this woman is a proof of it.

"When did you graduated?" he asked.

"Last month, sir", she said.

_So the Fujiwara still has many connections…_Byakuya thought.

"You will start your work next week now fix your things in your room" he said as he put down the papers.

"Hai, taichou" she said.

Then she bowed again and left.

_What I with that girl that feels so nostalgic. It's feels like I knew her…_Byakuya thought as he looked at the picture in the promotion papers.

_Sakura means Cherry Blossoms. Maybe that's why; she seemed to be a part of me _he thought.

Sakura clutched her hand. Seeing him is a torture to her already broken heart. She can't cry because the last seventy years of her life was spent in crying. All her tears had dried up; even this…can't make her cry. She has to be strong…

_For Okaa-sama…for Shin and for my clan_ she thought.

Then she went to her room.

"Kuchiki Byakuya" she whispered.

* * *

After a week, Sakura become used at the 6th squad. Everyone here is respectful and well-coordinated. The whole squad is organized, smart yes, but not weaklings.

She used to be at the 11th squad, the Zaraki squad. But her promotion is quick enough. She will definitely miss Yachiru-san, Ikaku-kun and Yumichika-kun. Maybe, if she has free time, she will visit them.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taichou" she bowed as she enter the administrative office.

Byakuya looked up and look at her.

She looks fresh as the morning yet as serene as the quiet night.

He closed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at her again.

"When somebody greets you you're supposed to say Hi, or Hello or Ohayo" she said putting her hands on her hips.

He was surprised by her retort.

"You are raised at the noble Family of Fujiwara right? You're not supposed to greet the people lower to you… or befriend them", he said.

"Hai, that's right but still I am your Fukutaichou, when we are in battle I'm supposed to protect you making us allies right?" she said then folding her arms.

"Fine, Ohayo" Byakuya said wanting to end the useless conversation."

Then she smiled…really smiled. Byakuya is right she looks far beautiful when she's smiling…It's just like a stormy sky that suddenly become clear. It brings warmth to the 6th squad's captain's heart.

She suddenly walks to the administrative table. Byakuya's heart pounded as he smelled her scent; lavender with a hint of spring flowers.

She extends her ivory arm to the paper works and said "I'll do this things taichou"

But Byakuya didn't move, her sweet scent extends to his nostrils and it feels nostalgic, like he smelled it many years ago. He bit his lip and said "Fine"

He stood up and went outside…

_You're cold as ever, Byakuya_ she thought bitterly.

Then she started doing the paper works.

She stared at the room and found a picture in the table.

She looks at it. The picture shows a pretty woman with short raven black hair and a pair of cheerful eyes. She is smiling shyly at her.

"Kuchiki…Hisana" she whispered.

The woman that Byakuya married…

She sighed and said "I have no right to be angry with you. You're a good person and of course, you wouldn't know about that"

Then she proceeds in doing her job.

* * *

Byakuya walked on the streets of Sereitei. The flowers are slowly blooming, soon his favorite cherry blossoms will show it's beauty.

_What am I feeling about her…attraction?_

"Well Byakuya she's very beautiful…" Senbonzakura said.

_Yeah, but I am always surrounded by beautiful woman, the court is full of the_

"Byakuya, do you think she's not beautiful?"

_No, she's very pretty and graceful. Her regal demeanor and elegance show her noble blood but I don't like her…_

"Is it because of her eyes?"

_You know me well Senbonzakura_

"I am your Zanpaktou"

_Indeed, no person knows me well as you are except…_

"Hisana-chan?"

_Hai_

"Don't you think it's time to get over her? The elders want you to marry again…"

_I…I don't find any possible candidates_

"What about Fujiwara Sakura?"

_She…She' not the type of person I like_

"Her eyes show sadness equal to yours, she rarely smiles. Hisana-chan is always cheerful, full of life and she's even smiling when she died. Tell me is that the reason?"

_Hai_

"Byakuya give your heart a second reason to love again…"

* * *

Next Chapter...You resemble me...

Read and Review...Onegaishumasse!

Saa...Ja ne!


End file.
